


You Gave A Kick I Gave A Slap

by MetalArmMagnets



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Mentions of attempted suicide, like typical show stuff, mentions of lobotomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalArmMagnets/pseuds/MetalArmMagnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang's had enough. The empty space where Will should be is killing him. It's time to fix this. It's time to face Whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gave A Kick I Gave A Slap

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to A kiss With A fist Is Better Than None but can be read as a stand alone fic. This is my interpretation of how the showdown with Whispers could go. If you want to read my other fic this comes inbetween the Lito and Sun chapters.  
> [A Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4596735/chapters/10474161)

Wolfgang had tracked Whispers down to a warehouse in the middle of a mostly abandoned storage site. It was easy to guess which one belonged to BPO as it stood tall and sterile amongst the rusted iron and fire damaged wrecks.

Climbing up a forgotten about ladder, the smell of iron and chemicals in his nose as he tried to make as little sound as possible, a rifle strapped to his back and a handgun to his side.

For all the planning Wolfgang didn't remember much of how he got in past setting the explosives up in a neighbouring warehouse and hiding near the back entrance.

Now he was perched in the rafters looking down at the man he was going to kill. He adjusted the scope on the rifle and and twitched the barrel into a better position and aimed the crosshairs at the back of Whispers' head

After the explosion everything happened pretty quickly, silently breaking in with a skeleton key and an alarm disabled he was suddenly reminded of his raids with Felix. He tried to ignore the guilt gnawing at his insides and carried on.

Rifle trained. His finger moving from the side of the gun to the trigger. Pressure increasing on the small piece of metal that spells death for one man and consciousness for another. A turn of the head. Eyes meeting. Game Over.

A presence not familiar is in his head tearing at his mind. A falling sensation and sudden pain from landing badly. But the presence had been temporarily pushed out as his mind focused on that one sensation. Then it was back but he tried to focus on something but what was his? Where does he end and the stranger begin. His father, laughing at him, flashes through his mind and he focuses on it. Feeling all the hate, the anger and channeling it into walls made of straw, of sticks, of brick. Keeping out the stranger but only just.

"Come now Wolfgang. You can't keep me out you know." The voice echoes through his head like a siren, drowning out thought but he resolutely hold up his walls. "I can show you the truth Wolfgang. How you truly are a monster."

And there it was. The truth Wolfgang knows, the truth he's always known. That he is not a good man but a twisted psychopath. He thought maybe Kala, the woman who couldn't make him believe in God but made him believe that maybe, just maybe, he could believe in them. But then Felix was shot and he was at his uncles and then he was shooting his last blood family while she watched and it hurt. Oh god it hurt. He felt so alone, he had let Felix down and now Kala knew he was a monster. They must hate him.

But he doesn't think he will ever stop loving them. He feels the guilt and grief begin to overwhelm him again and this time he lets it, it fills him up but it's all underpinned by love. So much love he feels like he can't contain it by himself.

And so he doesn't.

He opens his walls and reaches out to every member of the cluster sending out all his emotions that overwhelmed him feeling them react to the sudden outpouring of utter agony and heartbreak. He gives it all out freely and expects nothing in return.

Suddenly he feels every member connect and start pouring their locked away emotions back. Well almost every member. The empty space where Will should be fills all their hearts with grief and they channel it into each other.

"Stop! What are you doing?! STOP!" The stranger (the name Whispers flows across the bond) is trying to recoil but is trapped in the sea of emotion that is surrounding him, trapping him from returning to his own body.

Wolfgang remembers. Whispers need to die to save Will. That was what he'd told himself over the months he'd searched for whispers. "There's always another way" Lito's words come back to him as he feels out Whisper's mind.

Another way.

He reaches inside whispers mind and starts pulling. Tearing memories and thoughts out at random, using the link like a surgical scalpel to sever connections and emotional bridges. "You're going to lobotomise him from the inside." Nomi's voice floats along to Wolfgang and he sends a sort of agreement back along the link, she replies with a grim sort of justice in her mind "Good."

Wolfgang keeps pulling various memories, ones of cutting open skulls to remove the sensate mutation, of getting inside others heads and killing people through them, all the time his excuses running through his head like a mantra, "It's for their own good" "I'm helping more people this way" "They may call me a monster but I'm doing this for the right reasons."

And then there was no more places to pull on. Wolfgang retreated from Whispers' mind and comes back to his body, feeling the pain from the fall an opening his eyes to the bright, sterile, white light. Pushing himself up to a sitting position he can see Whispers standing, staring straight ahead with a vacant expression, a small bit of drool now making its way down his chin, fingers twitching uselessly at his side.

The sight horrified Wolfgang more than anything he'd done in the past. The idea that he'd stripped away everything that made a man human was sickening and he tried to get to his feet to turn or run away but he fell back down with a muffled cry of pain. In the fall it appeared he'd broken his left ankle and feeling was now returning. He dragged himself to one of the benches and leaned against it thinking about what he'd seen inside Whisper's head. Reaching inside his jacket he pulled out the handgun and rested it on his good leg. Then in one fluid motion he raised it to the side of his head and flicked off the safety.

"You know when I said there was another way I wasn't just talking about killing Whispers."

Lito was suddenly crouched in front of Wolfgang staring at the latter with empathy in his eyes.

"I'm a monster. I don't deserve to live after what I've done."

Lito shrugged, "Whispers was a monster and he needed to be stopped. You did what-"

"NO! Don't tell me that it was what was needed. Don't you know how many times I've told myself that? How many times I've said it was justified? I'm a monster Lito. I've killed my own flesh and blood over and over. So far all I've done is bring hate, anger and death into the world and God knows it needs less of that."

"Stop lying to yourself and maybe you'd see the good you brought too. You have saved my life and Will and Riley's lives and you care about us more than you let on. You gave your friend a brother and you love Kala so much though you lie and tell yourself she hates you. But even if you can't believe that, just hold on for a bit longer, ok?"

Wolfgang could only nod and let the gun drop from his gloved hands, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Lito smiled and again Wolfgang was left with the feeling of a friendly face and a brush of a warm hand over his shoulder.

Turning behind him he started pulling out drawers to find something to brace his ankle until he could get to a hospital or patch himself up. The gun lay forgotten about on the cold, concrete floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as I said if you want to read my other fic Sun's chapter follows this story almost immediately.  
> [A Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4596735/chapters/10474161)


End file.
